Nuke
Nuke is a player of UGEC currently on Chapter 3. He is in the same session as PigottFence (PF) and xeroticAmbassador (XA). Nuke is a paladin who resides in Magadan, Russia. Introduction "Your name is Nuke You enjoy computer programming, and if anything exists that's related to Linux, it's plastered on your wall in poster form. You live in a rather large house, and your bedroom is on the second story. You spend most of your time thinking up story lines for games you plan on making in the future, and describing them to your friends. You look out the window. The subdivision looks pretty empty. That's odd, usually there's much more going on. A leaf-nado (you know, that thing that happens when the wind blows and leaves swirl around in a circle) makes it's way across the street. You look at the sky. It's a dark and gloomy day. It hasn't rained yet, but it the sky threatens. Lightning rumbles in the distance. You just can't shake the feeling that something is afoot." Character Overview Name: Nuke Class: Paladin Health: 10/10 Inventory: 1 Picture of Anna's Chest, 1 PDA, 1 Timer, 5 Steel Blocks, 10 Thermal Clips, 1 CMBD, 1 Anna, 1 Pretty Picture, 1 HHR Map, 1 Platinum Card, 1 Linux Glasses, 1 HHR History Book, 2 Generic History Books, 1 Interstellar Philosophy, 2 Hotel Keycards Weapons: 2 Heavy Pistols (Light), 1 Machine Pistol (Light), 1 Steel Bat (Light) Chapter: 3 Story Of Character So Far Chapter 1 The first thing Nuke does is pick up his laptop and chat with Anna while also coding UNVRSLHCKER to view Anna's breasts. The game recognizes the input of "annachest" as Anna's Chest, as in where she would keep various items. He receives one (1) Picture of Anna's Chest and his Perverted-ness stat increases by one level. He contacts lemon AKA Anna and talks to her about Linux and then rewrites the code to view Lemon's Chest but fails again. He codes "NukiaPC" for an hour and then tries to "go to nearest plot advancement." He starts to talk to xeroticAmbassador (XA) but is cut short when a pod barrels through his roof and into his basement. He "laughs his way to the bank," also known as the Projectile Pod and attempts to beat it with a baseball bat to no avail. He then tries to send agentFro (AF) a copy of the game although the game sends him a blank music CD. Again, he attempts to view Anna's breasts, but she has a firewall in place. He tries twice more and still is turned down. He checks on his pod while he waits for Anna to respond and then hits the button. He receives the following items: You find one (1) PDA. Currently it is out of power. On the back there's a slot for what seems to be AA batteries. '' ''You find one (1) Timer. It's counting down from about 5 hours. You find ten (5) Steel Blocks. '' ''You find five (5) Thermal Clips. '' ''You find one (1) Heavy Pistol. :Light Weapon: '' ''You find one (1) Machine Pistol. :Light Weapon: '' ''You find one (1) CMBD. He examines the PDA more after putting in batteries. xeroticAmbassador (XA) opens a memo and adds Nuke and PigottFence (PF) to it. Nuke says "How install Linux?" No one responds to his question and the timer hits 4 Hours 30 Minutes. Nuke examines the pod in more detail and the items within the pod as well. Once again, Nuke writes code trying to break Anna's firewall and view her breasts, but again fails this task. She smacks him and he loses one (1) HP and then "codes her departure." He hugs her and urges her to stay and her firewall is down and he trys to execute code again. He then receives one (1) Anna. 4 Hours. He codes her breast size several times when her firewall is down and they get so big they suffocate him. Nuke then dies. He restarts from last checkpoint and urges her to stay again. 3 Hours left. The Recipes app is released for the PDA and Nuke buys it. He then tells Anna to go to sleep. He enters the code and succeeds! Her breasts have grown. Nuke's perverted-ness stat also gains another level. He then heads to his workshop. He examines his experimental Internet server. xeroticAmbassador (XA) then sends Nuke a Pretty Picture. He looks out his window to see the sky is getting very dark. 2 Hours remain. He then talks with xeroticAmbassador (XA) about miscellaneous events and looks at Anna and himself. 1 Hour 30 Minutes. Nuke looks at his recipes and creates the projectile pod as the timer strikes 1 Hour. Nuke then wakes Anna and informs her that the world is ending. 30 Minutes. Nuke then grabs all of his important posessions plus Anna and blasts off to an unknown world with 10 minutes to spare. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Category:Players